Will Love Find a Way in the Moonlit Night?
by aN1M3FR3aKS
Summary: Two young men living in a small Spanish style home in Spain. Both of them love each other but doesn't know...but what if one day, one confessed on accident? (Summary sucky but its a beautiful, love, sad one-shot)


**A.N.: This is a one-shot I started the other night and finished.**

**The Bold italics are Romano and the regular italics are Antionio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

**Will Love Find a Way in the Moonlit Night?**

_The moonlight envelops us,_

_As I cradled you in my arms…_

It was a semi dark, bitterly cold night in Spain. In a large Spanish style home was a dark tanned, Spanish man sitting on a window sill of the house. He was holding a younger Italian male in his arms who was sleeping soundly on his lap. The man was staring out at the night sky as the full moon was out shining upon the two of them. The man looked down from the sky and moved his eye direction onto his watch.

'Wow...it's already 11:30...' he thought. He looked passed the watch down to the younger male in his arms. His charming sleeping face was ever so cute to the Spanish man. He blushed as he observed the boy's sleeping posture, one hand gripping on to the shoulder of his unbuttoned white dress shirt while his other hand was clutching the collar of his own shirt; his mouth was slightly parted in a pouting frown that looked absolutely adorable. His curl bounced on the side of his head as endearing as always.

"Oh Lovi~, I love you so much..." the man whispered, burying his face in the Lovino's dark brown hair and hugging him closer.

The man had loved Lovino for a very long time but never had the courage to tell him, always afraid that he would reject him or worse, leave his home. They had been together for as far as he could remember, they grew up together even though it seemed like they weren't even friends. The man always loved Lovino's angry, defensive attitude towards everything, how he was so mysterious and closed off, it only made him want to know more about him and what he was like.

_I whispered my words of love,_

_But you could not hear me…_

The Spaniard sighed, letting go of Lovino and looking off into the distance. He knew Lovino would never feel the same towards him; he was raised as a Catholic and was taught that being homosexual was wrong. Lovino grew up believing this and didn't want any part of anything "gay" even if it was something simple as changing in the locker rooms with other guys.

Lovino shifted in his sleep and suddenly awoke. The man froze, blushing as Lovino yawned ever so cutely and got up. Lovino looked at the Spaniard with a small glare before turning to go downstairs for a drink. The man wanted to stop him but decided not to, I mean, was it really worth hoping that a man that was straight and homophobic like another guy that was like him? Highly unlikely that would happen, especially since it was Lovino, a hotheaded Italian.

He sighed and looked back out of the window, wishing that someday Lovino would change his mind and accept him for who he was…but he could never ask Lovino that. Lovino had his own ways and religion that he follows. Lovino would have to make the decision all on his own to love him whether it would take a few months or a few years, either way, he would wait till Lovino made his choice.

Lovino came back upstairs with two glasses of Spanish wine. He handed one to the man with a slight glare again but he didn't say a word. The man took the glass and thanked Lovino before taking a sip. He cherished these moments when Lovino was nice, it didn't happen very often, but when it did, it felt like Lovino actually cared for him.

_I wish there was a way to get into my life,_

_So you weren't just a faded memory in my heart…_

Lovino watched the man drink his wine and look out the window, placing the wine glass down on the sill. The Spaniard didn't look at Lovino for one second, no matter how much Lovino moved, he just stared into empty space. Lovino huffed and turned his attention towards the blank wall across the room, not really looking at anything in particular, he just wanted to get his mind off of the Spaniard.

He couldn't believe he fell for such an upbeat and happy guy that annoyed the hell out of him, I mean, Lovino was Catholic for god's sake! The Catholics hated homosexuals, yet he broke that rule and fell for the Spanish man. He didn't mean to though, it sort of…happened. Lovino didn't know when he fell for him, all he knows is that he loves the man and tries his best to get him to notice him, but he never noticed.

Lovino suspected by how often he zoned out from the world that he was thinking about someone, someone most likely that wasn't him. It brought him to a boil when he thought that the man was thinking of someone other than him, he wanted the Spaniard all to himself. He knew that was selfish of him but he can't help it, he's too in love with him. He couldn't imagine the Spaniard with anyone else but him, Lovino Vargas.

**_My fiery anger could not be controlled_**

**_As I tried to get your attention,_**

He couldn't handle the thoughts anymore, Lovino finally spoke up, "Hey bastard," he started off, tugging at the Spaniard's shirt collar, making the man stare at Lovino, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked him yet the man just stared at Lovino wide eyed.

Lovino sighed and spoke again, "Why don't you ever fucking notice me? I tried to get your attention every single day yet you do nothing! Don't you even love me?"

**_But you never answered…_**

Again the man did nothing, which pissed Lovino even more. Lovino shook his head and scoffed, letting go of the collar and walking away. He couldn't believe that the man did nothing! He was so sure he'd do something stupid like he always does, but he didn't! Lovino doesn't know what he's more pissed about, him loving someone else, or not saying a word to him.

Before Lovino could leave the room, an arm pulled Lovino into a small embrace. Lovino struggled to get free till another arm wrapped around him, stopping his arms from flailing around and hitting something. Lovino tried to break free from the hug but stopped when the man mumbled something.

**_What did you say to me that fair night?_**

**_I couldn't hear over my anger and jealousy…_**

"Huh? What the fuck did you say?" Lovino asked, looking at a partial face of the Spaniard.

"I…I do love you Lovi…" the man whispered again, tears streaming down his face, "I've always loved you…"

Lovino blushed, unsure if he was telling the truth or if he was just saying that to make him feel better for feeling unloved. Lovino took a chance and spoke, "R-really?" his voice trembling as the word came out.

The man nodded and looked Lovino in the eyes, "Sí Lovi, I've loved you ever since I saw you again after the summer of 2009, I fell for you instantly…" he smiled, pulling Lovino into a tighter hug.

Lovino was shocked, he indeed had loved him, and there he was thinking for years that he loved someone else and rejected him. Lovino started to cry, turning around and hugging the Spaniard tightly, "I loved you since them too…" he admitted, hugging him back tightly too.

He felt so guilty for saying all those mean things to him. All he wants to do is make it up to him. Lovino's head was slowly tilted up the Spaniard's face and was kissed gently. Lovino kissed back gently, wrapping his arms around the man's neck while his were wrapped around his waist. The man broke the kiss and pulled away gently.

"Te amo Lovi," he said softly, pulling back into another embrace.

Lovino hugged him back and smiled, "Te amo demasiado Antonio…" he said back softy, closing his eyes and listening to Antonio's heartbeat.

And for the first time, Lovino and Antonio were happy. The moonlight enveloping them in a white, angelic light as a softly piano played the song of their love. Delicate and smooth the song was, congratulating the love of the newfound couple. Years later, the two are living happily their home with big smiles as their adopted children run around and play in the tomato fields. Everything was at peace…

_All was right in the __**world**__,_

_As __**my heart**__ beats with __**yours**__…_

_Together we made a song of __**beauty**__,_

_With smiles of __**happiness **__and our __**love**__…_

**_A.N.: Well that was my first Spamano one-shot! I hope you all liked it, sorry if they were out of character or if it was too short. Please review!_**


End file.
